disney_premieres_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Home/Season 2
Season 2 of Raven's Home was announced on August 14, 2017. It was officially announced by Disney Channel on October 10, 2017. Production began in November 2017 and wrapped on July 20, 2018. The 21 episode season premiered on June 25, 2018, and ended on November 30, 2018. Synopsis Raven Baxter and the entire family learn that her pre-teen son Booker has inherited her ability to catch glimpses of the future. Like his whole-hearted and watchful mom, Booker can only get a peek at what’s to come, but it’s just enough to drive each of them to interfere with the anticipated outcome. His ability to see brief visions of the future are nascent and uncontrollable and often seem to collide with Raven’s own visions, setting in motion madcap escapades for the entire extended family. Booker is unpretentiously cool; his twin sister Nia is independent and eager to lead; they have a uniquely special “twin bond” yet squabble like most tweens. Both rely on insightful motherly witticisms and uninhibited silliness from Raven (a fashion designer amidst a job-transition). The Baxters share a Chicago apartment with free-spirited Chelsea and her clever young son Levi, who has become the little brother the twins never knew they wanted. In a role reversal, Levi is also the voice of reason for Chelsea and Raven. Nia’s best friend, Tess, is a confident and high-spirited girl who lives down the hall and is a perennial visitor in Nia’s home.4 Cast Main Cast * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter (21/21 episodes) * Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter (21/21 episodes) * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter (21/21 episodes) * Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson (21/21 episodes) * Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley (17/21 episodes) * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson (11/21 episodes) Recurring Cast * Jonathan McDaniel as Devon Carter * Anthony Alabi as Coach Spitz * Dylan Martin Frankel as Mitch Moseley * Jenna Davis as Sienna * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Zeena Kamakamee'leon * Gabby Sanalitro as Gloria * Donovan Whitfield as Curtis * Nathan Blaiwes as The Guntz * Travis Burnett as Tanner/Turner * Brian George as Dr. Sleevemore * Kylie Cantrall as Jasmine Sleevemore * Mia Sinclaire Jenness as Leslie * Faly Rakotohavana as Miles * Liz Jenkins as Ms. Pttman * Michelle Williams as Shinée Dubois * Kaliko Kauahi as Principal Kwan * Jason Rogel as Sebastian Special Guest Cast * Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter5 Guest Cast * Debbie Allen as Great Aunt Maureen * Alec Mapa as Norman * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Dreamweaver Kema * Somali Rose as Power * Mike Massimino as Jimmy O'Malley * Eliza Pryor as Isabella * Dinora Walcott as Councilwoman Sylvia Johnson * Brandon Severs as Lil Z * Karen Malina White as Loretta Episodes Confirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. # 06/25/18 - The Falcon and The Raven - Part One (201) # 06/26/18 - The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two (202) # 06/27/18 - Because (203) # 06/28/18 - Cop To It (204) # 07/03/18 - Weirder Things (205) # 07/06/18 - The Missteps (206) # 07/10/18 - All Sewn Up (207) # 07/13/18 - Oh Father, Where Art Thou? (208) # 07/20/18 - The Trouble With Levi (210) # 07/27/18 - Head Over Wheels (214) # 07/31/18 - The Most Interesting Mom in the World (215) # 09/21/18 - Sleevemore Part One: Frozen (211) # 09/28/18 - Sleevemore Part Two: Found (212) # 10/05/18 - Sleevemore Part Three: Future (213) # 10/12/18 - Raven's Home: Remix (209) # 10/19/18 - Switch-or-Treat (220) # 10/26/18 - Just Call Me Vic (217) # 11/02/18 - New Dog, Old Trick (218) # 11/09/18 - It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To (219) # 11/16/18 - Winners and Losers (216) # 11/30/18 - Keepin' It Real (221) Trivia * Five episodes were filmed before a live audience this season. * Production began in November 2017. * Starting this season, the original showrunners (Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas) were replaced with new executive producers - Dava Savel ("That's So Raven", "Will and Grace") and Michael Feldman ("That's So Raven", "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn"). 6 * The Jablonskis sold the Baxters' apartment building, 352 Hauser Avenue, to a new owner, the Moseleys. * There was a musical episode, Raven's Home: Remix. 7 * Anneliese van der Pol did not appear in ten episodes this season. * Sky Katz did not appear in four episodes this season. * There was a second Halloween episode which introduced a new member of Raven's family, Great Aunt Maureen. * Raven and Chelsea finally know Booker has inherited her psychic abilities. * Raven put on hold her desire to be a fashion designer, and will initially be a Scüt ''driver. * The show aired 11 new episodes on Tuesday's and Friday's mornings during Disney Channel's GO! Summer promotion. * Rondell Sheridan reprised his role as Victor Baxter on the series, making a return from ''That's So Raven.8 He returned in the episode Just Call Me Vic. He is the third That's So Raven guest character to return after Devon and Dr. Sleevemore. * As opposed to the first season, several of Booker and Nia's contemporaries became recurring characters. * The cast and crew of Raven's Home held their Season 2 wrap party on July 21, 2018 at Button Mash. * Only five episodes during this season, Because, All Sewn Up, The Trouble With Levi, Sleevemore Part Two: Found, and The Most Interesting Mom in the World were filmed before a live audience. * Raven's Home and Cory in the House (2 That's So Raven spinoffs) have produced a total of 34 episodes across two seasons each, putting the two spinoffs in a tie. Though, Raven's Home will now produce more episodes than Cory in the House because of the third season pickup. ** Cory in the House's first season got 21 episodes while Raven's Home's first season got 13 episodes. ** Cory in the House's second season got 13 episodes while this season got 21 episodes. ** This is the second season of Raven’s Home. ** The season premiered on June 25, 2018. ** The season ended on November 30, 2018. References #https://deadline.com/2017/10/ravens-home-renewed-season-2-raven-symone-disney-channel-1202185190/